Side Story: Just This Night
by darkBlue 47
Summary: Jika sebelumnya mereka saling bercerita kepahitan hidup, kali ini mereka saling melempar retorika dan sarkasme tentang profesi—jika pekerjaan kotor macam ini memang layak untuk disebut sebagai profesi—mereka sendiri. Karena mereka pun sejujurnya tidak pernah menginginkannya./Baru kepikiran buat bikin setelah hampir tiga tahun. Berkenan mampir, anyway?


**Side Story: Just This Night**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

ShikaTema. M. Romance.

AU. Typo mungkin, OOC juga mungkin— _aih._ Alur kecepetan.

 _Dianjurkan membaca Just This Night_ — _bukannya mau promosi juga, sih, tapi takutnya malah bingung._ Selamat membaca.

.

 **.**

 **.**

"Berapa?"

Sang gadis mengernyit. "Apa?"

"Kau seorang pelacur yang menjajakan diri demi uang, kan? Berapa yang harus kubayar untuk pelayananmu malam ini?"

Temari tak langsung menjawab. Tangan-tangan nakal Shikamaru yang menggurat di sembarang tempat tak mengizinkannya untuk langsung memberi jawaban.

Tangan si pirang naik ke bahu sang pemuda sebelum melingkarkannya ke leher pemuda itu. Mendesah, "Bagaimana kalau tidak usah?" Gadis itu mendekatkan wajah. "Anggap saja penawaran spesial dariku."

Bibir mereka terpagut lembut.

"Kau tidak ada bedanya dengan perempuan-perempuan naif seperti yang kaubilang, kalau begitu. Menjajakan tubuh kepada bajingan berkedok malaikat atas nama cinta."

Temari bungkam. Ia tidak membantah tiga kata terakhir Shikamaru—ia tidak tahu sensasi apa yang menggolakkan dadanya setiap kali Shikamaru menjamah tubuhnya. Temari tidak mengerti.

"Kau tidak membantah?"

"Yang mana?" Si pirang melepas kkekeh kala melanjutkan, "Bahwa kau menganalogikan dirimu sendiri sebagai bajingan?"

"Gigolo memang bajingan, Temari." Pemuda itu mengisap salah satu titik di leher sang gadis, mengundang erang pelan dari bibir gadis tersebut. "Entah berapa wanita yang kutembus mahkotanya hanya demi uang."

Si pirang menggigit bibir.

 _Kalau begitu wanita pelacur sepertiku lebih rendah lagi. Karena akulah yang menawarkan mahkota itu untuk ditembus demi uang. Benar, kan? Shikamaru?_

Semilir angin berembus melalui celah-celah kayu gubuk, mengisi kekosongan yang sempat tercipta dengan melodi hening membekukan.

"...kau mencintaiku?"

Mulut Temari terbuka, namun tertutup lagi detik berikutnya. Ia sempurna tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Apa aku benar?" Shikamaru mengejar tak puas. Langsung menyebutkan sebuah fakta sebagai usaha lain memojokkan, "Kita baru bertemu malam ini, Temari."

 _Lalu memangnya kenapa? Apa itu sebuah tabu?_

"A-aku..." Sial! Temari benar-benar memaki kegagapannya barusan. Ia menelan ludah. "...aku ... tidak tahu. Aku hanya ... merasa ... kau cukup ... memesona." Temari kehilangan kata untuk menjelaskan entah bagaimana, padahal biasanya kelenturan lidahnya tak perlu lagi dipertanyakan. Bagi seorang jalang sepertinya, kecerdasan memilih kata adalah salah satu aset untuk menjerat pelanggan.

—atau mungkin karena kali ini dirinyalah yang berada di posisi terjerat?

Shikamaru sama piawainya dalam memilih kata—tidak, bahkan jauh di atasnya karena dengan cerdasnya pemuda itu mampu mengembalikan kata-katanya untuk memojokkannya.

"Terima kasih untuk pujiannya." Shikamaru berkata, menyelipkan nada tersanjung. "Mungkin. Sebab jika tidak, bagaimana bisa aku menjerat wanita-wanita tolol itu untuk membayarku hanya demi menodai kehormatan mereka?"

 _...kau sedang menyindirku lagi, Shikamaru?_

Temari tertawa, kering. "Kau terlalu cerdas sebagai seorang sampah, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru tak sedikit pun merasa terganggu kala Temari ganti menyindirnya dengan ucapannya sendiri. "Salahkan takdir yang tidak pernah memihakku."

...yang tidak pernah memihak mereka berdua, mungkin lebih tepatnya.

Untuk beberapa saat, hanya erang nikmat dan desah yang mengudara.

"Tubuhmu, Shikamaru, tubuhmu." Susah payah Temari berucap di tengah desah. "Kenikmatan tubuhmu sudah lebih dari cukup bagiku sebagai bayaran." Temari terengah. Tangannya meraih tepi kasur dan erat menggenggamnya. Memandangi iris hitam menawan yang selalu mampu menjeratnya, bahkan sejak untuk pertama kalinya pandangan mereka beradu. "Sentuhanmu, bibirmu, rintihanmu, desahanmu, ... setiap kata-kata bahkan embus napasmu—" _dan keberadaanmu_ "—semuanya sudah lebih dari cukup bagiku."

Shikamaru tertegun. Gerakannya sontak terhenti.

Otak cerdasnya pun sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mengerti makna tersirat dari setiap kata yang baru saja meluncur dari bibir Temari.

"S-Shikamaru ... k-kenapa bherhenti...?" Temari bergerak gelisah. Napasnya terdengus tak sabar. "...a-aku hampir—Shika!"

Shikamaru mengerti. Segera diberikannya apa yang gadis itu minta hingga tubuh Temari terguncang hebat karenanya. Pekik pelan meluncur dari bibirnya seiring tubuhnya yang melemas. Tanpa buang waktu lagi, Shikamaru segera meraihnya, melumat-lumatnya kembali untuk sekian kali dengan nikmat.

"Satu ronde lagi, Temari, kau sanggup?"

Temari yakin tengah malam telah lama lewat, tapi ia tak peduli. "Berapa pun, asal kau yang meminta, aku tak akan keberatan, Shikamaru."

.

.

.

.

A/N: ...saya benci prostitusi, sebenernya. tapi tema prostitusi emang menarik buat diangkat. saya juga nggak habis pikir sama mereka yang seneng make jasa pelacur atau gigolo, makanya di sini saya bikin baik Shikamaru maupun Temari sama-sama sarkastis soal pekerjaan dan klien mereka, walau keberadaan klien mereka juga yang ngebuat mereka masih bertahan hidup.

btw any feedback?

...oh, untuk event Voice for You, insya Allah saya ikutan, kok. doain bisa segera, ya :')


End file.
